The present embodiments relate to a garment removal apparatus and method, with particular embodiments shown for a removal apparatus and method for removing a garment from the upper body.
Typical garment removal devices may require the user to manipulate a device with one or more hands to remove the article of clothing that may be difficult for a user with limited arm and/or shoulder mobility. Limited mobility of an arm, hand, and/or shoulder may include, but is not limited to, recent shoulder surgery. Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and method for removing a variety of upper body garments because of reduced body, limb, hand, and/or shoulder mobility and/or other medical or health conditions.